LYING HEARTS
by honey0716
Summary: A/U. Angel is an FBI agent undercover in a case with the worlds most dangerous mafia in L.A to take them down once and for all. What he doesn’t expect is falling in love with the mobsters daughter Buffy. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ** I do not own any Buffy characters**

**Rating: ****R- just in case**

**Summary: **** A/U. Angel is an FBI agent undercover in a case with the worlds most dangerous mafia in L.A to take them down once and for all. What he doesn't expect is falling in love with the mobsters daughter Buffy.**

**Angel O' Connor pulled into the driveway on the mansion on the hill looking Los Angeles. He sighed when he turned off the ignition. He's 28 years old and has been in the FBI for three years, in particular on this case for the last year. He never thought this is what he would be doing being undercover in the most dangerous mafia in L.A. The mansion belonged to the man in charge, the mobster himself.. Thomas Kane who was a ruthless man, who would kill anything that got in his way. Angel was so close to taking him and his gang down he just needed more time and evidence. Thomas Kane has been transmitting illegal guns and drugs for the last ten years. The man had more money than GOD. Angel saw no good in him and couldn't wait till the day he took the bastard down. Angel still couldn't believe he had Thomas' trust, and he knew if he ever found out that Angel was in the FBI he would kill anyone Angel has ever cared about which wasn't a lot. The only person in his life was his brother William. Angel stepped out of his black Cadillac CTS and shut the door and walked up the stairs. Just as Angel was about to knock on the door when it opened.**

**It was Thomas "Ahh Angel. Just as I expected. Come in" Angel stepped inside and took off his sunglasses, and slipped in into his black Armani suit. Angel followed Thomas into his office which was filled with two other men who Angel immediately recognized one was Lindsay McDonald and Charles Gunn. Thomas sat down behind his desk and lit his cigar. Angel walked up to the front of his desk and stood there. "Alright gentlemen we have a situation here." Angel crossed his arms and waited to see the shit that he had to do now. "The exchange with the drugs didn't go over to go over to well… they are extremely pissed and want their damn money.. We have to take them out as soon as possible." Angel looked over to the other two gentlemen who nodded. Lindsay was the first to speak up "Where are they?" Thomas stood up. "on their way here I suppose" Angel rolled his eyes. He was getting extremely frustrated when the door opened.**

"**Hey Daddy." Angel turned and saw her and was taken aback. She was beautiful, her long golden blonde hair which barely went past her shoulders, her bronzed tan lit up her green eyes. Her body was perfect, every curve, every inch. She walked right past him and up to Thomas who embraced her. "Buffy. What a wonderful surprise. Are you out of school so soon?" Buffy smiled and shrugged. "Till next semester. I'm sorry I didn't call, I want to surprise you." Thomas shook his head "Nonsense" Angel never saw this side of Thomas before, they way he loved to his daughter was surprising. Thomas walked Buffy over towards Angel. When Buffy looked up and saw Angel she took another breath and smiled. He was the most gorgeous man she ever saw, those deep, dark chocolate brown eyes she could get lost forever in them.**

"**Angel. I would like you to meet my daughter Buffy." Buffy stuck out her hand for him which without hesitation Angel took and held, at that instance he felt a jolt. "Hi' she said sweetly and smiled and showed her dimples ever so beautifully. "Hi." he managed to get out. "I'm Angel." Buffy nodded and smiled "Yeah. I got that." Angel nodded. 'stupid' he thought to himself. Thomas smiled and looked at your daughter. "Ahh. Why don't you get settled in and I'll take you out for some dinner.?" Buffy smiled "Sounds good" Buffy turned to the other gentlemen. "See ya guys" They both smiled and waved "See ya Buff." Angel nodded 'okay apparently they already met' Buffy turned to Angel. "It was nice meeting you" Buffy gave him one last smile and walked out the door. "Nice meeting yo---" he whispered to himself, and damning himself he didn't say more to her. But what could he say? It's not like he could hit on her in front of Thomas.**

"**:Angel!" Thomas said, getting Angel out of his trance. "Yeah?" Angel responded. "We have another problem." Angel nodded. 'Which is what?" " My daughter." What could be the problem with her, Angel thought? "With these people coming into town, they will get me by killing her, and I can't always be around." Angel knew where this was going he didn't know if liked it or not. "So…What are you saying?" Angel asked. "I'm saying, you're new bodyguard. I know it's not your line of work to protect people." Angel smiled at that. "But I trust you will protect her at any means because they will kill her if given the chance. So wherever she goes you go. When she pees, you pee. Whatever you have to do you do. Understand?" Charles coughed. "Umm. Sir no disrespect but Buffy will not go for this." Thomas nodded. "She doesn't have a choice." Thomas walked over to Angel. "She's innocent in all of this, keep her safe." Angel nodded. "Yes sir." Thomas smiled and shook his hand.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Buffy took a deep breath when she walked upstairs to her exquisite bedroom. 'He was gorgeous' she thought. She knew she could never pursue anything though, her was one of her fathers partners which was a big NO. Besides her boyfriend Riley wouldn't go for it either. 'Damn it' Riley was a great guy and everything but he had his moments where he was a complete asshole and Buffy knew if she told her father the things that he has done to her, he would have him killed within the hour. Buffy hated what her father did, she never really understood it. She knew has killed people before. Buffy was just 21 and went to college up North. She had everything she could ever want. Buffy lost her train of thought when she heard a knock at the door.**

** When Buffy opened the door she saw her dad and Angel. "Hey Sweetie. We need to talk." Buffy moved back to let them in. "Okay." Angel looked around her room and felt the warmness of her heart all around him. "Is something wrong?" Buffy asked, Angel sensed the worry in her voice. "Yes. Daddy made a mistake and made some people mad, I'm afraid they may come after you." Buffy crossed her arms. "Well. I just go back to school. Stay at my dorm" Buffy went over to her bag. "Honey. No. They will track you…I have to leave and take care of this, I don't know how long it will take." Buffy was confused. "Okay. So where am I going to go?" Thomas smiled "Well. Here. Sweetie. I arranged Angel to look after you, give you anything you need, Charles will here too, to make sure you stay safe." Buffy looked over at Angel who smiled at her, Buffy then looked back at her father. "Are you crazy? I don't know him..He could be…" Buffy stopped, then looked at Angel 'This would be so much easier if he wasn't here' she thought. Buffy put her hand towards him so she couldn't see him. "He could be a rapist. Or a killer. Or something." Buffy put down her hand and crossed her arms. "You know I could I still hear you right?" Angel asked. **

** Buffy looked over at him, then at her father. "Sweetie. I wouldn't leave you with just anyone. Now it's done. I must go." Thomas went over and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "I'll be back baby." Buffy turned and went to the window. Thomas went over to Angel. "If there is one scratch on her when I come back. I'll have you killed." Angel nodded. A big part of him knew he didn't want to be here for his case anymore, he need to protect Buffy from the bastards Thomas has brought into her life. "Yes Sir. You have my word." Thomas nodded and then exited the room, closing the door behind him.**

** Angel turned to Buffy, her back was turned. Buffy sensed him staring at her. She took a deep breath. Angel came up beside her, in a way he felt intimidated by her. "Is there something you would like to do?" Buffy turned to him and smiled. "Yeah…I want to be alone." Angel cleared his throat "Yeah. Okay." As he turned to leave a tall brunette came through her door. "Oh mi God. Buffy!" Buffy turned and smiled with joy. "Oh Cordelia. I'm so happy to see you." Angel saw as they hugged. Cordelia turned to Angel. "And what's your story?" Angel smiled. "I'm---" Buffy then cut him off. "He's a bodyguard, while my father is out of town." Buffy looked at Angel feeling bad that she was treating him so coldly. Angel nodded. "Yeah. Okay. I'll leave you girls be" Angel turned and walked out the door. Cordelia turned to Buffy. "Wow. He can guard my body anytime." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh. Please." Cordelia laughed. 'Oh. Come on. You can't tell me he's not hot?" Buffy smiled. "Oh. He's hot alright. But he's gonna be my little watch puppy, so all the attraction is gone." Cordelia shrugged. "Anyways. You wanna go out tonight? Riley wants to see you and Xander's coming. It will be fun" Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I would love to. But I really don't him following me around, I mean Riley will freak." Cordelia gave a devilish grin. "Well. We can sneak out. You know we are very good at that." Buffy nodded. "That we are."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buffy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had picked out a short white halter dress that showed off every curve. She had curled her hair. Cordelia wore something similar a short black skirt and a purple halter top. Buffy smiled as she turned and put on her white stilettos' Cordelia was just opening up the window. "Alright. Let's do this." Cordelia quipped. Buffy smiled. "Let s do with the doing." Cordelia slipped out the window and carefully made it to the ground, thanks to the garden fence up the wall. Buffy followed and silently came to the ground. "You know Angel will be so pissed if he finds out." Cordelia noted to Buffy. "Well he won't and he if he does he'll get over it." Buffy said as they tiptoed to the end of the driveway. They finally made it to the road and a car was waiting for them. It was Riley and Xander. Buffy and Cordelia jumped into the backseat and Riley drove off.**

**Angel was downstairs pacing wondering what he's going to do now. He was in a situation he really didn't want to be in. Everything was going as planned they we're going to take Thomas in and charge him on every charge he could think of, but now he had Buffy to worry about it. She was beautiful and had a innocent heart. More than anything he wanted her out of this situation. He had no idea how he was going to handle this. Angel made his way up to her room to see how they were doing he heard them laughing and talking bit for the past thirty minutes' it had been silent. When Angel came to her door and gently knocked. "Buffy…" there was no answer. He turned the knob and walked in. The girls were no where in sight. He saw clothes scatted all about the room, make-up on the bed, along with an iron and the window was opened. Angel walked over to the window and stuck is head out he saw how easily you could get down. "Damn-it!" he yelled to himself.**

**Buffy, Cordelia, Riley and Xander found themselves laying around on a big round couch in the upscale club XTC. Buffy was drinking her fifth bay breeze as Riley stroked her leg. Buffy looked around her surroundings', and guilt came over her. She knew Angel would worry about her and eventually find her which took the fun out of the whole night. Buffy sighed as she scooted off the couch. "And where are you going?" Riley asked in a harsh tone. Buffy turned to him, annoyed. "To the bathroom.! Do you mind?" Riley shook his head and took a sip of his vodka. As Buffy made her way back to the bathroom she didn't notice the eyes that were following her. When Buffy opened the door to the bathroom she was relieved when no one else was in there. Buffy let out a sigh when she flipped out her phone and saw twenty missed calls from a number she didn't recognize. 'Angel' she thought, deciding it would be best to call him she was about to press send when she looked up in the mirror and saw a man she never saw before in the reflection behind her.**

**Buffy turned and was about to scream when his hand went over her mouth and he slammed her up against the wall. "Shhh." he whispered into her ear. To feel his breath on her made her shake. Buffy tried to struggle in his grasp but her was too strong. The man looked Buffy up down. "Now. I may have fun with you before I get rid of you." Buffy finally broke free and kneed him, but it didn't have hardly and affect on him. He slammed her back and punched her across the face. Buffy let out a cry as tears started to come out. The man brought out a gun and pointed to Buffy, when she that she started to struggle. "Please. Please." The man smiled. "This has nothing to do with you. It's your father. You just happen to be the key." Buffy closed her eyes and whispered. "He will kill you." The man laughed. "Who? Your father? I doubt it." Buffy shook her head. The man then didn't have time to respond when a hand came down and twisted his arm away from Buffy. "Can't say she didn't warn you." Angel said as the man dropped to the floor in pain.**

**The man got up and turned to Angel. "You're letting me go?" Angel smiled. "I'm letting you up. It's funny how you would get those two confused." Buffy stood there and looked at Angel with desperate eyes. "If you're lucky you'll last ten minutes. Really lucky you'll unconscious for the last five." The guy nodded. "Is that right?" Angel nodded and smiled. Then looked at Buffy "And you? You. I could kill you. I could." Buffy nodded. "Angel I--" Angel shook his head, then looked at the man. "Women." Buffy put her head down. The man then pointed the gun at Buffy. "Enough chat then." The man didn't even have time to cock the gun, when Angel pulled out the silencer gun he had and shot him in the head killing him. Buffy put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Angel went over and grabbed Buffy gently. "Let's go." Angel led Buffy out of the bathroom and out the back door to his car.**


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy sat in the passenger seat in silence she could already feel her face swell. She lightly touched it and winced. Angel stole a glance and looked at her passionately. He was angry at her. Yes. But he knew in his heart that wouldn't last long. He wanted to know if she was okay, he wanted her to feel safe, but how can you feel safe when your father is the most ruthless man in the mob? Angel gritted his teeth. He hated this. More than anything he wanted to quit this case.

Buffy sighed she couldn't take a moment of silence anymore, she turned her head to Angel and smiled. "I'm sorry. Did you just kill a man?" Angel quickly made a turn to the side of the road and turned off the ignition, then turned to Buffy and smiled. "I'm sorry. Was that you that just had a gun to her head?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "You just can't sneak out like that…You could've died tonight." Buffy turned to him. "You think I don't know that?" Angel shrugged. "That was a good shot though wasn't it?" Buffy turned to him as he started his car and made his way back to the mansion. Angel tried to keep his cool in all of it. He has never been so scared. He would do it again, wouldn't change a thing how he handled the situation.

Buffy entered the house and took off her jacket. Angel slowly followed locking the door behind him. He saw how she went straight to the freezer and put some ice in a cloth and gently put it to her face and winced. His heart went out for her, he went over to her a grabbed it from her and held it gently to her face. Buffy closed her eyes. "How come guys always know how to hit? Wham. It feels like my face is going to explode… Do they teach you that in school or something?" Angel smiled and put a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Not all guys hit." Buffy laughed. "Tell me where I can find one of those." Angel nodded. Buffy removed his hand from her face. "I'm gonna go to bed." Angel nodded. "Okay. You sure you okay?" Buffy smiled. "Yeah. Thank-you, and I'm sorry I'm a pain for you already." Buffy started up the stairs. Angel smiled as he watched her go up and heard her close the bedroom door.

The next day Buffy was laying by the pool in the lounge chair, in her red, strapless bikini. Her sunglasses covered the bruise that formed around he eye and that she was thank-ful. What she wasn't thank-ful for was that Riley was sitting beside her getting onto her for not calling him and letting him know what happened. She saw that Angel was across the pool at the bar with Charles looking at papers . She had to admit he looked hot in his white long button up shirt and those jeans really did him justice. Buffy sighed and wondered what it would be like just to 'have his hands touch her and have his lips….' Buffy got out of the thought and turned her attention to Riley.

Angel turned around and stole a glance at Buffy. He couldn't help but notice that she was absolutely breathtaking. He didn't like this Riley guy he seemed controlling and not worth it. Angel turned and took a sip of his beer and turned to Charles. "What did the captain say last night?" Angel whispered to him. Charles laughed. "You're okay. I think you are getting too close though." Charles was undercover with Angel, he had been for a little bit longer than he has so Angel was glad he had someone he could trust. Angel turned to him. "To Buffy? Yeah." He was about to defend himself when Buffy walked up to the bar. "I swear he makes me crazy." Buffy took her sunglasses and rested them on her head. Angel smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "Trouble in paradise?" Buffy turned to him. "Yeah. I think the part you shooting someone in front of me, pisses him off." Angel laughed and looked and looked at Charles. "You had to be there.'' Buffy took a step closer to Angel and grabbed his beer and was about to take a drink when Angel grabbed it before it hit her mouth. "No. No. You did enough drinking last night for both of us." .Buffy turned to Charles pleading for help. "No. Don't look at me. Your father put him in charge." Buffy turned to Angel. "Lucky me." Angel smiled. "I would think so." Buffy turned to leave and gave Angel a tiny push and walked off. Angel smiled and watched her go into the house. "So. You're not getting too close?" Angel nodded. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

**Buffy turned over in her bed and let out a breath. She couldn't sleep. She was worried about her father, wondered if he was alive or if the law finally caught up with him. She thought of Angel and how he just came into her life out of nowhere. She wondered if was awake too, or in a deep sleep. She wondered if he had family, a girlfriend? Buffy rose out of the bed and opened her bedroom door it was completely quiet. Buffy went down the stairs and through the living room there she saw Angel asleep on the long cushion, she smiled as she went over and stood over him, she grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and put it over him. Buffy turned and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Buffy enjoyed the water that quenched her thirst. Buffy put the glass down on the counter when she heard walking footsteps coming from upstairs. "Okay dad nice flooring." she said to herself. Buffy tiptoed back in the living room and saw that Angel wasn't laying on the couch anymore.**

**Buffy went quietly upstairs and walked to her door in the bedroom she silently cracked and saw a man wearing all black roaming in there, he was down on the floor looking under the bed. Buffy quickly turned around and jogged down the hallway. Buffy quickly ducked into the other bedroom she went into the closet trying to find something to defend herself, she then saw a bat laying against the wall; she grabbed it. Buffy was shaking she didn't know what to do, and she didn't know where Angel was to tell her what to do. Buffy heard footsteps coming from the hall she quickly went behind the door and held the bat to her chest. Buffy saw how the figure came through and had his back towards me, Buffy was trying to breathe but couldn't bring herself to do it, she saw how the figure was turning towards her. Buffy then took the bat and swung it around trying to hit but he immediately ducked and it hit the wall. Buffy brought the bat around to swing again where she saw Angel who was holding a gun at her, who immediately realizing who it was he put it down.**

"**Buffy." Angel whispered. Buffy was still holding the bat. Angel looked at her then at the wall. "Nice shot." Buffy dropped the bat and ran right into his arms. Angel was taken aback by her actions but quickly put his arms around her. "He's still here." Buffy said as tears came to her eyes. "Shh. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Buffy pulled away and looked up at him. Angel then brought out his gun. "Do me a favor… just this once. Stay." **

**Angel then went out in the hallway he looked around and saw nothing, he then turned around and saw Buffy standing there. "Hey! What did I say?" Buffy was about to speak when the man came from behind her and grabbed her and put a knife to her throat. Angel pointed the gun at him. "Buffy. If you and I are going to get along, we're going to have to set some ground rules." Buffy nodded. "Which would be what?" she managed to get out. "Hey! I will kill her" The man holding her yelled at Angel. "Yeah. I have no doubt in my mind that you won't." Angel walked closer and he could sense Buffy's fear. "This will be the second person I shoot for you." Angel told Buffy. **

**The guy then took Buffy and pushed her right into Angel; Angel caught her instantly. They guy then took off and ran down the stairs. Angel put Buffy to the side and ran after him. Angel ran downstairs and out the back door into the pool area. Angel couldn't see him anywhere , Angel then fell to the ground when the guys fist slammed into his face. The guy laughed. "You know, when I kill you, I think I might go upstairs and fuck that girl, ooh and I bet she's a fighter." The man then kicked Angel in the stomach. Angel got up and did a roundhouse kick to the guys head who stumbled back. Angel then caught him and punched him. The guy then pulled it together and picked up the chair and swung it around and hit Angel. **

**Angel stumbled back and fell into the pool backwards. The guy then picked up the gun and pointed at Angel. "The last thing I want you know is how much I'm going to enjoy fucking the hell out of her." Angel tried to get of the pool when a gunshot fired. Angel looked up and saw the guy fall over and fall dead to the ground, he then saw Buffy with the gun. "You're not my type asshole." Buffy then dropped the gun and ran over to the edge of the pool and helped bring Angel up. Buffy laid Angel to the ground and kneed beside him. Angel then brought himself up and looked at Buffy and touched her face. Buffy smiled and started to cry. "They're going to keep coming you know?" Angel nodded. "Yeah." 'until I bring your father down, which sounded pretty good right now. "And I don't care." Buffy finished. Angel looked at her. "Because I feel safer sitting here with you then I have my whole life." Angel grabbed Buffy's hand. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." Buffy brought her lips up t his and kissed him. The kiss was passionate Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and wanted him to feel all her. Angel was completely lost, and it grew deeper. He couldn't let this go any further as much as he wanted to. It wasn't right. He pulled away.**

"**Buffy we can't." Buffy was confused. Angel sighed and stood up, Buffy stood up with him. "I'm sorry. I just thought." Angel turned to Buffy. "Well that's the problem isn't it? You've almost gotten killed twice in the last week, the problem is your not thinking I can be here for you to protect you…but not like that.**" **Angel couldn't believe what he was saying, but Charles was right he was getting too close and he couldn't let anything get in the way of closing this case. Buffy held back the tears and looked had at him. "Fine. You and my father can both fuck yourselves." at that she ran back into the house and slammed the door.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buffy sat on her bed and sighed, she was explaining to Cordelia everything that happened last night. "So that's it?" Cordelia asked. Buffy nodded. "Yeah. That's it. I killed someone and made a complete fool of myself…I don't know what's worse. " Cordelia got up. "Yeah. If you would of saved my life I would of definitely put out." Buffy laughed and stood up with her. "Maybe…he's gay." Cordelia quipped. Buffy shook her head. "No. That's a negative." Buffy replied. She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind for the seconds he held her in his arms she felt alive for the very first time. Buffy was in another world when the door knocked, she quickly looked over and saw it was Angel walking in. Cordelia smiled. "Okay. I'm gone." Cordelia turned to Buffy before walking out the door. "See later Buff; and have fun tonight."**

**Buffy went over and closed the door then turned to Angel. "Is there something I can help you with?" Buffy asked crossing her arms. Angel chuckled and smiled. "Yeah. Where do you think you're going tonight?" Buffy walked past him. "Is that any of your business?" **

**Angel gently grabbed Buffy's arm and gently turned her around. "I believe it is my business." Buffy quickly withdrew her arm from his grasp. "Fine. Riley and I are going out tonight for our anniversary. I'll eat, get drunk, go back to his place and have hours upon hours of pleasurable sex." Angel chuckled. "What's so funny?" Buffy asked. "I don't see Riley lasting over an hour." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. If anyone needs to be shot. I'll give you a call." Angel walked toward Buffy. "So.. What was last night about?" Buffy turned to Angel. "Last night was a mistake. I was stupid trust me it won't happen again." Angel nodded. Not that he would mind, last night feeling her, feeling her lips upon his was incredible. He didn't want her going out with Riley. He knew Riley never treated her particularly well. "You know Buffy. I can't have feelings for you. It would never work. Like I said last night. I can protect you, but not love you." Buffy held up her hand for him to stop. "Okay. That's great…Now get out." Angel turned and walked out the door, shutting it quickly behind him.**

**Angel was waiting downstairs with Gunn discussing the case and where it was going. They were so close to ending it. Angel stopped talking when there was a knock at the door. He knew who it was. Angel opened the door and saw a smirk on his face. Angel stepped aside and Riley walked in. "She's not ready." Angel said as he crossed his arms and looked at Riley. "She always has to look her best." Riley said in return. **

**Angel heard Buffy walking down the stairs he turned and saw her. She was dressed in a way he never saw her. Buffy was wearing a tight black micro mini skirt and a dangerously low red top**. **Her long curly golden locks flowing past her shoulders. Buffy stole a glance at Angel before going into Riley's arms." You look…" Buffy smiled. "Great. Now lets go." Buffy said as she linked her arm into his. They were going at the door when Angel stood in their way. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Where you going?" Buffy smiled. "I think you know." Riley shifted. "I won't let anything happen to her.." Buffy looked seductively at Angel. "Yeah. No shootings involved tonight." **

**Angel put his hands in his pockets and moved out of the way. Buffy and Riley quickly walked out the door. Angel closed the door. Charles whistled. "Man. Did you piss he off or something?" Angel nodded. Angel didn't know what to do, he wanted this case done, he wanted to forget about all this; but the problem with that was…he couldn't forget Buffy.**

**Buffy and Riley walked through his door and into his bedroom. Buffy looked around, feeling all of a sudden very nervous. Buffy turned and smiled. "Thank-you for dinner. It was wonderful." Riley stepped closer. "Think nothing of it." Riley grabbed Buffy by the waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was a hard kiss, there was nothing behind it, nothing but force. Buffy pulled away truing to grasp her breath. "Okay. Whoa." Buffy said. "I believe I've been patient long enough." Riley said. "Excuse me?" Buffy asked. "You know you want this" said as he grabbed both of her hands with one of his, while he ripped off her shirt with the other.**

"**No" Buffy cried out "Stop it""Just shut up" Riley said as he smacked her across the face. Buffy fell backwards onto the bed. Riley quickly got on top of her. "Get off me" Buffy cried as she pushed him off of her Buffy sat up to run away but Riley quickly recovered and slammed her back on the bed. Buffy screamed.**

**"You and I both know that no one is going to hear you and your black night is not coming for you." Riley said as he lifted her skirt so it was around her waist. He then grabbed her throat hard. Buffy gasped. "You might as well pretend to enjoy it, cause it's going to happen anyways" Buffy didn't have the strength to say anything back. She now had tears streaming down her face.**

**Buffy had tears going down her face, she didn't have the strength to fight him. Buffy slowly moved her arms to her side to grip the sides of her panties, the last thing between her and him. Buffy's fingers started to hurt from holding her panties so tightly. Riley then ripped them off. "No need for that love." Buffy screamed and arched her back as Riley slammed into her. The pain was unbearable. It was like she was in a nightmare. She was in too much pain to do anything. All she could think about was how much it was hurting and how much she wanted it all to end.**

**Finally it was over and Riley got off of her. Riley then started to put his clothes back on. Buffy was sitting up on the side of the bed wrapped in the sheet, blood was on the sheet as she sat there shivering. Buffy couldn't form a thought as Riley walked out the door, leaving Buffy alone**.


	7. Chapter 7

**It was almost 3 in the morning when Buffy snuck through the front door. Buffy was feeling sick to her stomach, she couldn't grasp what just happened. She couldn't even hardly walk as she climbed up the stairs. Buffy prayed Angel wouldn't be awake. Buffy sat on her bed and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't be so loud. Riley took what she treasured most in this world, and now she could never get it back. Her shirt and skirt was torn in many places and the dried blood would stain it forever.**

**Angel sat downstairs at the kitchen table the next morning reading the paper. He took a sip of his black coffee and sat it down. He worried about Buffy all night last night. Deciding finally it was time to put all this aside he got up and went upstairs o Buffy's room. Angel knocked. "Buffy" he said gently. No answer. He twisted the door knob and quietly entered. He saw she was no where. He then heard the shower running. Angel knocked again. "Buffy. You okay?" There was still no answer. He knocked again and again. Still nothing. Angel then opened the door and went in.**

**Buffy didn't even hear Angel as he came is. She felt surrounded by the ice water as it hit her body. She felt frozen in one position, she couldn't master one thought. In this moment in her life she hated herself and more than anything just wanted to die. She wanted to run to Angel, but couldn't imagine it. Buffy didn't even feel Angel as he grabbed and pulled her out. He felt her cold body as he wrapped her robe around her and sat her on the toilet, and kneed in front of her.**

"**Buffy. What happened to you?" Buffy looked up into his eyes and started to cry. Angel caressed her face as he pulled the strand of hair out of her face. Angel didn't know what to think as he waited for her to answer. "Angel" she managed to get out as she shivered. "Please. Help me. Make it go away." Angel nodded as he came to understand what was going on. Angel closed his eyes. "Did somebody hurt you?" Buffy nodded as she broke down and cried onto his shirt. Angel put his arms around her and brought her back up. "Baby. Baby. Who?" Buffy shook her head. "Was it Riley?" Angel asked. Buffy was about to speak when she heard someone on the other side of the door in her room. "Buffy." she heard. It was Riley both her and Angel recognized it. Angel looked at Buffy who looked back at him with pleading eyes. That's the answer Angel was looking for and Buffy knew. Angel stood up. Buffy could see the anger in his eyes. Buffy got up with him. "Angel. No. Please. Just--" Angel placed a finger on her mouth. **

**Angel looked at the door and saw the knob slowly moving, Angel gently put Buffy against the wall so she would be behind the door as he opened it. Riley was standing there with a smirk on her face. "Where is she?" Riley asked. Angel just looked at him as he put his hands in his pocket. "Look. This is something you really don't want to get involved in." Riley continued. Angel smiled. "That's true. Which is why you're going to turn around and get hell out of here." Riley stepped closer. "Sorry. Can't do that. I know you're hiding her in there." Angel wanted to kill him right then and there. "you're not coming anywhere near her." Riley gave a short laugh. "It must eat you alive that I hit it first. Because I know you got a little thing for her. Now if you don't mind…move so I can come in and get her myself." Angel, finally he lets go of the door. Riley saunters into the room - only to have Angel slam the door against his face then stumbles back holding his nose, groaning in pain. **

**Angel looked over at Buffy and whispered for her to stay. Angel picked Riley up and threw him out the door, Riley tumbled down the stairs, and agonized in pain. Angel walked down the stairs and kneed next to Riley. "Gee. I guess I do mind." Angel then picked Riley up and pushed out onto the pavement, then slammed the front door.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**It had been almost a month since the incident, and Buffy was getting better each day. Angel almost mustered a smile out of her. Angel couldn't understand anything, except for the way she was crying that night like it was the end of the world. He wanted to kill Riley who made her feel this. He made sure Riley went to jail, he called up his Captain and made it happen. Buffy had to make a report and have a physical but it was all done and over with. Angel knew the hard part was not over. Especially for Buffy.**

**Angel walked up the stairs and into Buffy's room, he opened the door and saw Buffy laying on her bed fast asleep. Her hair was curled on big golden locks. She wore a long red sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans so just made her look so beautiful. Angel sat on the bed and looked at her. Angel couldn't help what he was feeling for her. He was falling in love with her and couldn't stop. Buffy woke and rubbed her eyes and looked up and gave a half smile. "Angel?" Angel smiled as he pulled his hand away. "Ummm. I wanted to see how you were doing. Are you--are you hungry or anything?" Buffy sat up and smiled and though how cute he was trying to attempt to make her smile. "Yeah.. I am." Angel moved from the bed, and let her get off. Buffy got up and stood close to him. "Can I drive your car?" Buffy asked with a smile. Angel shook his head. "That's not going to happen." Buffy grabbed Angels hand, and they both felt a rush go through them. "Please. it's so pretty, and I love it." Angel smiled. "Pretty? My car is not pretty…it's--" Buffy stopped him and grabbed the keys from his pocket. "Good. Come on it'll be fun." Angel nodded as he followed Buffy out the door.**

**Angel stiffened as he sat in the passenger seat. He looked over at Buffy who he could tell was nervous. Buffy wanted to go to the little Italian restaurant across town. Angel smiled. "You seem nervous." Angel said. Buffy turned to look at Angel and smiled. "Eyes on the road." Buffy turned back. "Oooh right." Buffy pulled into the restaurant. Angel got out and walked around and opened the door for Buffy who stepped out. Angel smiled. "So. Did you get it out of your system?" Angel asked. "No. I haven't even started yet." Buffy smiled as she linked her arms with his.**

**Buffy and Angel sat on the patio. Buffy slowly picked at her food, while Angel watched in a trance. Buffy looked up and noticed him staring. "I should tell you, that I am a very slow eater so, that leaves room up for a conversation." Buffy smiled "****Starting with the topic of you. Tell me something nobody knows except you." **

"**Something nobody knows?" Angel asked as smiled.**

"**Mm-hMM" Angel nodded. "Okay….You're beautiful…." Buffy smiled. "You're not too bad yourself sparky." Angel chuckled. "I'm sorry. That was out of line." Buffy shook her head. "No. It wasn't…It was sweet…when I'm with you Angel…I forget about what happened." Buffy nodded. ****"I can't believe that that was my first time" Buffy said. "What do you mean?" Angel asked. "I mean my first time having…… sex." Buffy paused "I always dreamed that it would be with someone I loved and that loved me back." Buffy said. "I always dreamed it would be at this romantic bed and breakfast up in the mountains, with the ground covered in snow…" Buffy stopped "I'm sorry. It's stupid." Angel shook his head. "No. It's not and that doesn't have to be your first time "Yea right...and who's going to change that?" Buffy sighed. Angel then got up and leaned across the table and gave Buffy a soft kiss on the mouth. "You deserve someone that will--" "Kiss me like that?" Buffy asked. Angel smiled and breathed her in. Buffy leaned forward and kissed him again this time with more passion. Angel gently pulled away. "Whoa. Whoa. Not too fast." Angel gently touched her face. "I have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere" Buffy smiled as Angel sat back down across from her. **

**Angel and Buffy walked through the front door. Buffy turned to Angel. "Thanks, for lunch. I had a great time." Angel smiled. "Anytime" Buffy nodded. "I hope so." Angel walked over to Buffy an leaned down and kissed her lips softly again. He could help himself. She was so breathtaking and what he felt when he was around her was inevitable. Buffy deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body. Buffy pulled away. "Wow. You feel…so incredible." Angel nodded. "I understand your pain." Angel then brought her into his arms again and the world around them drifted away.**


	9. Authors Note

Hey. I wanted to say thank-you to the reviews and the few that do read my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm back to it. Thanks and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

After that day Angel and Buffy were inseparable. It was amazing the connection between them. The electricity that sparked every time they met into each others lives. Angel was doing something he never wanted to do, he was falling in love and at this point nothing was going to stop him.

Angel was in the kitchen with Gunn at the table drinking their coffee. Gunn could see Angel in a gaze.  
"So…You and Buffy?" Angel looked up from the paper. "Yeah?" Gunn chuckled. "Oh Man. You're in deep shit…you know what's going to happen after we send daddy to jail?" Angel nodded. He really hasn't thought of that. What would happen? Buffy was an amazing woman with a warm heart, she would understand. Wouldn't she? "Not to mention. You could get fired for this…you can't be messing around with his daughter, that's a place of interest in the case." Gunn finished. "I'm not messing around with her, I think I'm in Lo--" Angel didn't get to finish because a certain blonde came around the corner.

Buffy went over to Angel. "Hi." Angel looked up. "Hey" Angel got up and met her eyes. Gunn could see that he was no longer needed and stood up. "Alright. Ill leave you two then.." Angel nodded. "Oh..and Buffy your dad will be back within the next two days." Gunn finished looking at Angel who nodded back. They got him and rig ht when Thomas came back they would make their arrest. Gunn left the room leaving Buffy and Angel alone. Buffy turned to Angel. "So." Angel smiled wickedly as he pressed his lips against hers and brushed her neck with his fingertips as he slowly moved her against the wall. Buffy saw the gleam in his eyes when he pulled away and played with her hair. Buffy teased him as she played with his shirt. "There could be so much more between us." Angel said softly as his hands went down to play with the hem of her skirt. Buffy looked down and saw his actions and gave a smile. Angel laughed as he brought his hands up and grabbed hers. "I've been so happy since you came into my life" Buffy said. "You perfect." Angel stroked her cheek. "Buffy I--" Again Angel didn't get to finish when his cell phone started to ring. Annoyed Angel got it from his pocket, his eyes still in lock with Buffy's as she nuzzled his neck. Angel stopped and gently moved Buffy away. "Wait. What?" Angel asked into the phone. Buffy was confused on what was going on. "That's fucking great." Angel said before he hung up the phone. Buffy stood there watching him, she knew he was angry. Angel stood there for a minute not saying anything, he finally turned to Buffy.

"I'm guessing that wasn't good news." Buffy said with a cute grin. Angel stepped closer to Buffy, "They let Riley go." Buffy was taken aback, and laughed. "I'm sorry. I just hallucinated. What?" Angel saw the fear in her eyes. "You heard me" Buffy shook her head. "Why?" Angel shrugged. "They wouldn't say." Buffy crossed her arms. "Who's they?" Angel shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that" Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room, Angel quickly followed. "Oh..That's right. My psycho rapist ex boyfriend is out and about. that's what I need to worry about." Angel stood in front of Buffy, trying to calm her down. "Baby…relax. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. He's not going to hurt you again." Buffy scoffed. "Oh. Like how you helped out last time. You just let me walk out the door…my father is paying you to protect me not to sit around and watch football." Angel was shocked. Did she really blame him? Or was she just angry and taking it out on him? "That's cute." Angel said as he stepped closer. "You're right. Maybe I should've taken you upstairs and showed you something like clothes made out of more than dental floss." Buffy crossed her arms. "Excuse me?" "If anyone wants to place blame, it's not on me…I don't understand how someone like you would date such an asshole and then go out with him, they way you were dressed." Buffy nodded, and felt the tears form in her eyes. "So. It's my fault? Because of how I was dressed?" Angel shook his head. "No. To Riley? Yeah. You were asking for it, when it came to him." Buffy looked at what she was wearing. Her jean skirt and white top. Buffy looked back up at Angel. "Well. Why don't you come upstairs and show me what you can do to my body?" "What?" Angel asked. "Oh. Come on Angel." Buffy said as she was inches from him. "I'm asking for it." Buffy then slapped him across the face. "I said no. to him" Buffy then turned and ran upstairs to her room.

Buffy laid in her bed reading a novel . Her thoughts occupied her mind and she wasn't reading at all, just staring at them. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she knew Angel didn't mean anything by it, he was just angry. She couldn't control the feeling she was having. She was in love with him. Her father wouldn't approve one bit, and she didn't care. The way she felt around him made her feel incredible. The knocking on her door brought her out of her daze when she opened the door, it ...it was Angel.

Her breath was taken away when she saw him. He shifted uncomfortably. "Hey." she whispered, breaking the silence. He wasn't sure if he should be there or not, but she smiled warmly, giving him reassurance. "Hi. Can I come in?" Angel asked. Buffy nodded as she moved aside to let him in. Buffy silently closed the door behind him. Angel turned to Buffy. "I'm so sorry for the way I spoke to you.. I had no right." Angel stated. Angel came closer. His eyes gleaming. "It wasn't your fault. I swear it wasn't." Angel kissed her hands. "I'm sorry." He said again. Buffy rested her hand on his. "Why with the crazy?" Buffy asked. Angel looked up and met her eyes. "Because I am so in love with you, I can't think straight." Buffy gasped, as a tear ran down her cheek, Angel brushed it away with his thumb. "I love you too. I've tried not to. I can't. Angel. I'm in love with you." Almost instantly she was wrapped in his arms, her desire and her needs for love broken. She shivered from the passion between them but she gladly welcomed it. Angel whispered sweet nothings in her ears as he kissed her neck, hearing her moan. Buffy pulled away slightly to look at him and he gently wiped away the single tear that escaped from her eye with his thumb, smiling tenderly at her.

What began as innocent apology turned to passion as their kiss grew stronger and their arms held each other tighter. She slid his jacket off his shoulders and to the floor. She stepped back gasping for air. "Whoa. We don't have to do this." Angel said. Buffy's hands was still on his chest. "I want you to love me." Buffy responded. "I can do that, we don't have to do this." Buffy kissed his lips slightly. "Angel. I want to give you my heart, body, and soul. I want you to be my first." Angel kissed her neck. "There's no snow on the ground." Buffy smiled as Angel met his gaze. "I'll make an exception." Angel then found her lips with his own, and brought her down to her bed.

Buffy was lost in thought as Angel made love to her. He was so gentle with every touch he made and every thrust. Angel never stopped kissing her and whispering that he loved her. His body on top of hers felt amazing to her. There was nowhere in the world she wanted to be other than right here with Angel. Buffy deepened the kiss as their bodies melted into one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**The sun shined through the window, as morning came. Angel stirred as he woke and saw Buffy sleeping so peacefully. Angel smiled as he stroke her cheek. She was beautiful. He thought. Angel was scared of losing her, she would find out soon that he is an FBI agent, and all this was about taking her father away. He would hope that she would know, that he did love her and didn't regret anything that had happened.**

**Angel was brought out of his trance when he heard his phone vibrate. Angel cussed under her breath as he answered. "Yeah?" he whispered. He knew the voice on the other end. It was the captain. "Get down, to the station and get suited up, we're taking him down." Angel nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there." Angel hung up the phone. Thomas would be here in the next couple of hours. Angel turned to Buffy and kissed her forehead, then her shoulders. He stroked her cheek, she stirred but didn't wake. Angel wanted to wake her but couldn't bring himself to do it. The next time he would see her would be him arresting her father, and the next time she would see him would be in an interrogation room. Angel gave one last look at the woman he loved, got dressed and left the room quietly.**

**Buffy woke from her deep slumber and moved her hand next to her to touch Angel, but he wasn't there. Buffy slowly got up and wrapped the sheet around her, she looked around but saw no trace of him. "Angel" she called out. There was nothing. Buffy got up with the sheet around her and went to the window. She saw Angels car was gone, she couldn't understand why Angel would just leave and not say anything, was it something she did? Something she didn't do? Maybe her father called him and needed something, she thought. Buffy shook her head. She then saw a car pull up. It was her father. Buffy smiled with excitement as she rushed to her bathroom to get ready.**

**Buffy hurried down the stairs, her hair curled. Buffy put on a racer back tank dress with crochet skirt. Buffy found her father in the living room. "Hi. Daddy." Buffy quipped as her father embraced her with a hug. "Buffy. Hello. Its so good to see you." Buffy looked up. "How was your trip? Is everything okay now?" Thomas shook her head. "That's something, you shouldn't worry about." Buffy nodded. She was scared of what was happening but made sure her dad didn't know. Thomas led Buffy to the couch and sat down. "So. How was Angel, was he good to you?" Buffy nodded and smiled. 'oh yeah' Buffy thought. "He took care of me…which I need to talk to you about that." Thomas held onto Buffy's hand. "Sure sweetie you can tell me anything." Buffy laughed and smiled. "Okay here we go…Daddy..." Buffy began. "Don't get mad." Her soothing tone calmed her father a little. "Angel and I--" Buffy didn't get to finish. The door was kicked in and made a really loud noise. Buffy jumped and stood up, she had no idea what was going on. Buffy saw at least ten men swarm in, all dressed in black, with bullet proof vests, that said FBI. They all had masks on and held guns. Three of them went into the living room and surrounded Buffy and her father. Buffy was shaking. Thomas stood up. "Buffy. It's okay." Angel pointed a gun at Thomas, he had advised the other men not to touch or put a gun towards Buffy. She looked so scared he wished he could hold her in his arms. She was innocent in all of this. He was thankful she didn't notice anything. Angel then brought Thomas to the ground and his arms behind his back, Buffy went over to them. "Daddy--" Buffy yelled she went to try and yank Angel off of him, but was stopped. The other two gently grabbed Buffy and held her away. Angel brought Thomas to his feet. Buffy faced her father. "I am so sorry baby." Thomas said as Angel took him away. Buffy stood there with tears streaming down her face. The other agents were tearing the place apart looking for something. Buffy then figured out what they were looking for. The were looking for her fathers safety deposit key. The key that held his whole life. Buffy hurried upstairs and into her room, relieved that hadn't made to her room, she went over to her unicorn jewelry box, and slid out the key underneath all the jewelry. Buffy held onto the key as she placed it in her little pocket of her dress. Buffy then turned when the door opened. Two FBI agents came in, Buffy sat on her bed and looked up at them. "What?" Buffy asked. Buffy wanted Angel to be with her so badly right now. He would help her through this, she felt alone and helpless. Knowing Angel couldn't say anything, the other agent spoke up. "Buffy. You need to come with us" Buffy shook her head. "Am I going to jail?" Angel exhaled. He couldn't take this. "No. You're not." The agent said as he brought Buffy up, and took her away with Angel to the FBI station.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Angel adjusted his belt as he entered the interrogation room. A tinge of resentment and annoyance went through Angel as he looked at Buffy's beautiful. She pushed her hair behind her ear. Buffy looked up and saw Angel, she quickly got up and ran into his arms. He had changed into his black suit. Angel wrapped his arms around her, his mind was blank, he felt her shiver. "Angel.. I was so worried. You just disappeared on me." Angel pulled away and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I had to go take care of something." Buffy shook her head. "But you just left?" Angel nodded. "Buffy I--" Buffy held onto his hands. "Are you going to get me out of here?" Angel moved Buffy to the chair and sat her down and place both arms on each side of the chair surrounding her. "Buffy I need to ask you a few questions?" Buffy looked down and saw a gun at his hip along with his badge. Buffy put it all together. She looked up at him with rage in her eyes. "You son-of-a-bitch" Buffy stood up and pushed him out of the way. "Buffy. I'm sorry." Buffy turned to him. "You're what?" **

**Angel came closer to Buffy. "Your father is ****shipping drugs around the country in bodies. We found coffins of cash, tagged for Cuba." Buffy shook her head. "I can't listen to this." Angel crossed her arms. "I need his safety depots key, in there is the location of his next drop here in L.A, more people will die" Buffy looked up at him, tears started to form in her eyes. "So. Was what we did a bonus for you doing your job?" Angel shook his head. "No. and you know that. I love you, I would never lie to you about that. I hated lying to you." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Was there anybody who didn't know except for me? I feel so stupid." Angel nodded. "Well. Your father didn't know." Buffy glared at Angel. Buffy sat back down. Do you know that every day your father gets at least a half a dozen threats against you... every day, and when he left me in charge to take care of you, it multiplied, having met you, and then falling in love with you I couldn't live with myself, if anything happened to you Buffy…I just couldn't. What could I have done Buffy?" Buffy stood up. "You could have been honest with me. You had the choice not to lie to me." Angel came closer to Buffy and breathed her in. "I really hope someday you understand this, and why I had to do what I did." Buffy nodded and held back the tears as she reached into her pocket. "I do." Buffy placed the key on the table. "That is what is so disappointing to me." Buffy gave one last look and walked out of the room.**

**Buffy was about half way down the street walking as fast as she could. "Buffy!" It was Angel she didn't turn around. She didn't want to. Angel finally caught up with her. Angel stood in front of Buffy. "What do you want now?" Buffy asked. "I want you to know that I love you." Buffy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Hey." Angel cradled her chin. "I do…I crossed the line and you can have me fired for that, I appreciate it." Buffy smiled. "I'm glad you still have your job, I have nothing!" Angel reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. "Here." He tried to hand Buffy his credit card. "I'll take you to your house to get your things, then I'll put you up in a hotel." Buffy shook her head. "I'm not your damn charity case anymore." Buffy brushed past him and ran down the street and out of his life.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Several months passed and Angel and Buffy still haven't seen or spoke to each other. It broke Angel's heart everyday, knowing she was out there, and she wasn't in his arms. Angel stood in his office looking out his window, and down at the streets wondering if Buffy was down there, and what she was thinking. His door opened and Gunn came in. "Hey. What's up?" Angel turned to him and gave a half smile. Angel went over to his desk and sat down. Gunn knew what clouded his mind. "So. What new case do we have?" Gunn asked. Angel nodded. "Do you think I should just go up to her and just--" "No. No. Man. Not a good idea. Do you remember when you sent all those stuffed bears? And flowers? She shredded all of it. I don't even want to know what happened to the kitten you sent her two weeks ago." Angel stood up. "Nah…maybe. Maybe she's over it." Gunn shook his head. "I don't think so. And what if she finds out you have agents watching her?" Gunn whistled. "She's going to rip you a new ass." Angel shrugged. "It would be a start."**

**Buffy and Cordelia stood in the swimsuit store of the mall. Buffy put on a plum racer back halter top and bottom with jeweled ring hardware on the sides. Cordelia had picked her black bikini already. Buffy looked in the mirror and looked at herself she turned to see what it looked from behind. Buffy smiled. "Yeah. This is the one." Cordelia nodded. "Yeah…so do you ever think about Angel?" Buffy turned to Cordelia. "We're not allowed to say his name." Cordelia shrugged. "Buffy. You never talked about it. I know you love him and miss him." Buffy nodded. "I don't know I just thought I'd finally found someone who'd like me for me" Cordelia walked over. "So how do you know his feelings ****for you weren't real?" Buffy shook her head. "He was just doing his job." "That's crap!" Cordelia quipped. "He wanted you." Buffy nodded "I--" **

**Out of nowhere came a huge crash inside the store glass went everywhere. Buffy saw a Riley with a gun. Cordelia ran and hid in the dressing room. Buffy looked around for a place to hide but couldn't find any. Riley then found Buffy and walked over to her. "What's up baby?" Buffy tried to cover herself up. "I never thanked you for sending me to jail." Riley cocked his gun. "Better yet, how about another go?" Buffy was about to respond. When Riley was brought to the ground by what Buffy could see FBI agents. Buffy took a step back and gasped she couldn't believe it. He had people watching her? Buffy was then dragged out of the store by the agents and put in the car. **

**When they arrived at the station Buffy rushed out of the car and stormed inside. When Buffy entered everyone who was in there turned and saw that all she was wearing was her bikini. ****I'm sorry. I'd have more on.. but I wasn't exactly given time to, I don't know, get my things" Buffy walked and was about to go into his office when Gunn stood in front of her. "Buffy! Wow! You look--" "Where is he?" Buffy asked crossing her arms. Gunn nodded. "Wait. I'll see if has a minute." Buffy followed. "He better have two." Gunn opened up Angels door and stormed in. "You have a--" Buffy then ducked through so she could get in and stood in front of Gunn. Angel stopped and just starred. "Visitor." Gunn finished. Buffy and Angel stood there just starring at each other, Angel was mesmerized by Buffy, she was more beautiful than he could remember. Buffy couldn't let go of his eyes. Gunn saw how uncomfortable the situation was. "Okay. I'm going to go arrest somebody." Gunn then stepped out of the room and closed the door.**

**Angel smiled. "You know I have that one in blue. But you make it look so much better." Buffy smiled. "Angel. Is there a reason you have your little boy scouts following me?" Angel nodded. "Well. You're not exactly the careful type so I wanted you safe." Buffy walked over to his desk and grabbed his jacket and out it on. Angel nodded. "Yeah. You can have that." Buffy walked over to Angel and placed her hand on his chest. "Sweetie Baby. You need to back off. Stop lying to me." Angel pushed her away gently. "You and Riley have a nice conversation when he had a gun to your head?" Buffy stopped and didn't say anything. She hadn't had time to think about it. She almost died today. Again. When Angel placed a hand on her arm, Buffy felt a lot safer. Despite their personal situation, she knew he would do anything possible to keep her from harm. Maybe it was only a job to him, but she was glad he was by her side again.**

"**It didn't hit me until now how easy it would be for someone to hurt me," she told him, a shiver making her arms shake under his fingers. Angel let go, and looked at her. Once again, he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. Protect her. He was in love with her. Every part of her he adored. Her life was in more jeopardy. And yet... He loved her with his entire being. He would die for this girl. He would protect her now even better. With his whole heart. Buffy stepped away. She couldn't do this with him. Not again. "I have to go. Please stay away from me." Buffy then rushed past him and out the door. Angel quickly followed and watched Buffy get into the passenger seat of a car driven by Lindsey. Angel looked at Lindsey who looked back and then drove away.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Days passed, and Angel was looking for Buffy everywhere. Angel made all the agents back off of her. He didn't want to scare her, she was his responsibility and he hated putting it like that. He wanted her all to his own, to keep her safe, and take care of her. He knew that in a couple days it was her birthday, and he had called everywhere to find out where she was going to be. Angel was on the phone with his captain, Angel walked down the street as he talked, he then looked up and saw Cordelia, and stopped. "Alright. I'll go to the scene." Angel hung up the phone and smiled when Cordelia walked up. "Just the girl I wanted to see." Angel said. Cordelia gave a fake a smile. "Ha. I doubt that." Angel nodded. "How is she?" Cordelia shrugged. "She's happy. She's beaming, she's singing in the clouds--whatever." Angel nodded. Hurt, and defeated. "She's miserable." Cordelia corrected. "Which is why you shouldn't come to see her where we will be at the Prive nightclub in Vegas around 11.…okay?" Cordelia smiled as she patted Angels arm. "Okay see ya!" Angel watched as Cordelia walked away, leaving him in his own thoughts.**

** When Angel entered the club. The loud music drained his head. But it all started to focus in. Angel then focused to the group in the corner, it was a huge table and couch. All he recognized was Buffy Cordelia, and then he saw Lindsey. He was starting not to like him, especially around Buffy. His Buffy. He saw a few other girls. Angel made his way to the group. Buffy lit up when she saw him, he could tell she was little bit too drunk. "Hey! It's the FBI" Buffy giggled. Cordelia looked up and smiled. "She's had a little too much sangria." Buffy got up and went over to Angel and flew into his arms, she wrapped her legs around him. She wore a Short, but not too sweet. Sexy, slim fit and flirty triple-tier hem black ruched mesh dress. "Is there a problem officer?" Buffy asked in a sexy voice that was about to drive Angel insane. Angel gave a cough. "Okay." Angel gently put Buffy down. Buffy then took Angel's hand and led him to the chair and sat him down, then sat on his lap. Cordelia smiled. "Buffy. What are you doing?" Buffy leaned in towards Angel. "I'm doing my part and serving my community by serving our special FBI forces." Buffy laughed as she took another drink of her sangria. Angel nodded as he took a swig of his beer.**

** Hours passed and both Angel and Buffy we're extremely drunk, the others had gone upstairs to their hotel rooms and Buffy and Angel we're out on the dance floor. Angel swung Buffy around and brought her back to his body. Buffy laughed as Angel dipped her, and she fell to the floor. Angel brought Buffy back up in one quick swift. "Here. Let me help you Buffy." Angel held on to her. "Why should I trust you? You lied to me. You made me like you. Why are you a FBI agent? Buffy asked smiling and giggling. Angel brought Buffy to his body and slid her over against the wall. "Honestly? I was just trying to do my job, which by the way, you made very difficult." Buffy gasped. "Really? So when we--" Buffy looked him up and down. "You didn't enjoy it?" Angel brought Buffy a little closer. "I could never forget that." Buffy tiptoed and kissed him on the mouth. Angel pulled away. "Whoa. Buffy why are you doing this?" Buffy laughed. "Come on. Baby. This is me. Me without you…it's fun!" Buffy played with his shirt. "Oooh. Which reminds me…you know what would be fun. And would be the best present ever?" Angel slurred with his words. "How about we get married?" Buffy laughed. "Okay!" Buffy and Angel then hurried to the little chapel down the street. **

** Buffy and Angel came through the doors of the chapel laughing hysterically. "Well a hello to you Mr. Buffy!" Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello--Mrs. O'Connor." Angel said as led Buffy out the doors and to the streets, leaving Cordelia and the rest of friends outside the chapel. Buffy and Angel went up to their hotel room. Angel closed the door and went to Buffy who was laying on the bed. Buffy got up and smiled. "Hey! Do you wanna see my new tattoo?" Angel came over to the edge of the bed. Buffy got on her knees. Buffy took off her dress. Just revealing her black heart-embroidered mesh padded plunge bra and matching v-string panties. Buffy pointed to her chest just above her breast. "See. Right here. It's the Chinese symbols for love, and forgiveness." Angel came closer. "Yeah." Buffy wrapped her arms around him. "Can I have you?" Angel asked. Buffy laughed. "Well. I am your wife. You can do whatever you want with. I must warn you…at this point of how I am. I might be bad at it." Angel shook his head and kissed her neck. "That's impossible." Angel responded. Buffy took off Angels shirt and kissed him passionately. Angel brought her down to the bed, and together they wandered into bliss in each other.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next morning, Buffy woke she was calm and tranquil. And then all of sudden she terrified. Angel in the bed, with her and was wrapped in his arms. This wasn't good. But, at the same time, it was amazing. through . He stirred awake. When he breathed my name, I froze. Buffy slowly turned around. When Buffy and Angel looked into each others eyes. Buffy got up and so did Angel really fast. "Oh." Buffy yelped as she yanked the sheet around her. "Are you-Are you naked?" Buffy asked. Angel looked under the covers. "Yeah…and so are you." Buffy pulled the covers back down. "Ugh." Angel nodded. "We were really drunk, but we didn't have--" Buffy shook her head. "No. I remember laughing and feeling really good." Angel winked. "Maybe we did then." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well I am so thankful I didn't do anything stupid." Buffy got out of bed and went into the bathroom.**

**Cordelia was waiting at the entrance of the hotel waiting for their car and waiting for Buffy and Angel to come down. Buffy and Angel came though the doors. Angel was back in his suit and wearing dark sunglasses, and Buffy was wearing a pair of jeans a pink lace baby doll top, her too wearing dark shades. They were both feeling the what they had done the night before. Buffy had never felt this hung-over. Especially since her and Angel had sex with each other. Cordelia crossed her arms. "So are we going to talk about what you two did last night?" Buffy turned to Angel, who shook his head. "Nothing happened last night." Buffy responded. Cordelia smiled. "Yeah. Angel called all of this and invited us to watch you two do it." Buffy smacked Angel on the arm. "Eww. What is wrong with you? You big freak!" Cordelia touched Buffy's arm. "I wasn't going to miss seeing my best friend get married." Buffy smiled. "Oooh. Who got married? It was Shelly wasn't it?" Cordelia shook her head and laughed. "No. You two did." **

**Buffy and Angel laughed and looked at each other. Then realized what they did. Buffy covered her mouth. "Oh My God." Angel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Angels phone rang bringing him out of the situation for a moment. Angel picked up the phone. Cordelia walked over to Buffy who was still in shock. "What do I do now?" Cordelia smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Admit it you want this." Buffy nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I don't want to remember my wedding day…or night." Cordelia nodded. "Well now you can tell your new husband about all those threats you've been getting." Buffy shut her eyes, she knew Angel heard that. Angel hung up the phone and went over to Buffy. "What threats?" Buffy swirled around to Angel. "Nothing honey. It's none of your business." Angel smiled and brushed her hair away. "Sweet-heart. You are my business." Buffy shook her head. "Um. No. Because. I want a divorce." Cordelia broke in. "All the notes are at her apartment. This has been going on for weeks." Angel smiled at Cordelia. "Well. Thank-You.." Angel then turned to Buffy and winked. Buffy rolled her eyes and stormed off to the car. **

**Buffy was laying on the couch trying to get rid of her headache. Angel was sitting on the chair across from her looking at the notes. They were threats wanting to kill her. Angel looked up at Buffy. "Is there a reason you didn't tell me about these?" Buffy sat up. "Look. Angel. Getting over you has not been easy, and to have you around all these feelings just keep rushing back." Angel sat down the notes. "Buffy I--" Buffy then smiled. "And then what happened between last night. It's just really hard being around you…and now we're married so yay! I'm 22 years old and I'm going to be married and divorced." Angel came over and sat next to Buffy. "My feelings for you have not changed. I don't regret anything that's happened to us. Not anything. Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Buffy wiped away the tears. "Riley is doing this. I know he is. I'm so scared, and now**….**You have to keep me safe. I don't want to die. Angel nodded and took her hand. He looked directly into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" He asked. dark eyes and saw something. She saw the love she felt for him, all over again. Yes, of course she trusted him. "I do." She nodded. "I'll keep you safe. I promise." Angel said solemnly, not tearing his gaze away from hers. Angel got up. "I'm going to go.." Buffy stood up with him. "Okay." Angel turned to Buffy. "You gonna be okay here alone?" Buffy gave a fake brave smile. "Yeah…I'll be sure to call you if I need anything. After all you are my husband." Angel chuckled. "Yeah. I handle it. We can get it annulled." Buffy nodded. "Great." Angel gave a light feathered kiss on her forehead, and walked out the door. "Lock it." she heard Angel say from behind. She did, then she heard him walk away.**

**Buffy laid in the bath tub, lost in thought. The way she was feeling now, was unbearable. She couldn't get Angel out of her mind. He was amazing in every way she could think of. Could she just put everything aside and let herself love him? He deceived her and because of that her father was in jail for years and years. She didn't doubt his love for her though. The way he made her feel was indescribable. Buffy was brought out of all her thoughts when she heard her front door slam. , she saw the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Buffy opened the door and peeked out, she saw nothing. "Damn-it." Buffy whispered. She didn't want to go out there. Buffy then went to hr jeans on the floor and pulled out her cell phone. Her first instinct was to call Angel. He would come for her right? Buffy didn't know what to do, she then pressed the send button.**

**Angel was sound asleep in his bed, exhausted after dealing with what happened in the last nights events. He had only been in bed for thirty minutes. All he could think about was Buffy. He hated leaving her alone. He heard his phone ring. Angel grabbed it and answered. "Hello." It took a few seconds, for Buffy to respond. "Angel." Buffy whispered into the phone. Angel shot up at the sound of her voice. "Buffy. Hey. Are you okay?" Buffy shook her head. She knew Angel couldn't see her do it. "Buffy?" Angel asked waiting for a response. "No. I was taking a bath, and then there was a loud noise so I got out and looked out and saw nothing. But its really dark and I don't want to go out there." Angel got out of bed. "Alright. Alright. I'll be right there. Just stay where you are." Buffy breathed in. "Okay. Just hurry." Buffy hung up the phone and waited for Angel to come.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Angel was at Buffy's apartment in minutes. Walking up the stairs, his heart pounded. He wanted to know Buffy was okay. Angel made it to Buffy's apartment, he tried the door and found it unlocked. He cursed under his breath. He told her to lock it. Angel walked through with his gun in his hand. When he tried the lights they came on revealing a huge mess in her apartment. The couches were torn, her curtains was on the floor, all her dishes were broken and scattered on the kitchen floor. Angel couldn't believe it. His heart sank he didn't want to even think about what whoever did this what they did to Buffy.**

"**Buffy!" Angel called out. Angel stepped towards the bathroom and tried to open it, but found it locked. She locks this door, he thought to himself. "Buffy." he called again giving a light knock on the door. Buffy gave no hesitation, as she opened the door. She rushed into his arms, still wrapped in her towel. "Angel…There was so much noise." Angel wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "I know. It's okay now. NO ones here." Buffy pulled away. "I should go get dressed." Buffy went passed him and went into her bedroom and stopped. She was horrified at the mess. Her clothes were all over the floor. Her bed and mattress were flipped over. "Oh my God!" Buffy cried. Angel went into Buffy's room. "Nah. This isn't so bad." Buffy turned to Angel. "What?" Angel smiled. "I mean compared to the living room." Buffy rushed to the living room and covered her mouth at the mess. "Angel. Who would do this?" Angel came around the corner of the hallway.**

**Angel then found a note on bar. He picked it up. It read 'I WILL HAVE YOU' Angel folded it and put it in his pocket. The last thing he wanted is Buffy to see this. He knew exactly who did this. It was that bastard Riley. Buffy turned to Angel. "It's him isn't it?" Angel shrugged. "I'll take care of it." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Can't you just shoot him?" Angel laughed. "I could, but I don't think that will go over to well with you know my captain." "You shot all those other people." Buffy responded. "That was different." Buffy walked over to him. "How?" "It's diff--Buffy, it just is. I'm not going to argue with you about this--now go get dressed, because--just do it." Buffy grunted as she stormed down the hallway, as Angel picked up his phone and made a call.**

**Buffy emerged from her bedroom. Buffy managed to find some lounge pants and a tank. Buffy found Angel attempting to clean up some of the mess. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was gorgeous and breathtaking. She admitted that being his wife so far wasn't half bad. That's stupid she thought. She just can't stay married to him. They were both drunk that night, and neither of them were thinking straight. **

**How in the world she ended up in this mess? She never knew. Her father was in jail for all the crimes he committed. Buffy knew she couldn't make up any excuses for that. She thought it was all over, that no one would come after her and try to kill her. But now she was being stalked by her psycho ex boyfriend who apparently wanted her dead or really she didn't know what he wanted with her. And because of that, she was now tangled up with Angel again. Which really isn't a bad thing, it could have it's perks. Angel turned to Buffy.**

"**So. I called my captain. I explained it all to him. With this latest attack he's agreed that you need twenty-four hour protection until Riley is caught. So I'm going to be hanging around." Buffy laughed. "That's funny. Angel I don't anybody watching me and protecting me….even if…it is you." Angel shrugged. "Oh. Well. I'm your bodyguard." Buffy smiled. "Ugh. Again?" Angel shrugged. "It's necessary Buffy. Riley he isn't playing around." Buffy sat grabbed a cushion and put it on the couch then sat on. It was very uncomfortable. "I know," she said, her shoulders slumping. "This is just..." "Awkward," he finished for her. "Yeah**." ** Angel walked over to Buffy, and kneed in front of her. "I'll make a couple of calls and in the morning we'll get this place all cleaned up and also, I'll call my lawyer to get this marriage annulled." Buffy smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well. I have to tell you. In the last 24 hours, you've been the best husband." Angel smiled as he cupped her chin. "It doesn't mean that I don't love you." Buffy nodded. "I know." Angel went to get up but Buffy grabbed his arm and brought him back down. "Angel." Buffy whispered. "Yeah?" Angel asked. "I--lo--I…Just want to thank-you. I feel so much safer knowing you're here with me." Buffy exhaled. Why couldn't she tell him that she loved him? She knew his feelings for her were true. Angel smiled at her, he knew what she wanted to say. Angel brought Buffy up and took her into his arms. "I'll stay as long as you want me." Buffy closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Forever. She thought. Forever would work for her. **

**The next morning Buffy and Cordelia walked through the front door of Buffy's apartment. Buffy explained to Cordelia how Angel would be around a lot now. Buffy smiled when she saw her apartment it was cleaned out. Cordelia looked around. "Wow. You can't even tell, you need new furniture though." Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I can go shopping." Buffy then went over to the counter and saw the papers, it was the annulment papers, Angel had already signed them. Buffy's heart sank, why was she so upset about this? Cordelia came over and saw the papers. "Wow. That didn't take him long did it?" Buffy shrugged, and folded them back in the envelope. "It's fine…I mean we can't just stay married…can we?" Cordelia laughed. "No. You can't." Buffy smiled. "Yeah…This means if I want to sleep with him, I have to make the move." Cordelia nodded. "And now with him being your bodyguard again. That means he's going to be always around and not letting you do anything." Buffy nodded. Crap. "That's true…he's going to get angry when he finds out we went to the gym without telling him." Cordelia smiled then clapped her hands. "Ooh. Okay when he comes out and starts yelling or whatever it is that he does, put your boobs to his chest…men fall for it every time all his anger and whatever will just go out the window." **

**Angel walked down the hallway and found the two girls. "Where the hell have you been?" Angel demanded. Buffy turned to Angel. "Hey…You." Buffy smiled. "Buffy?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "We went to the gym. You were sleeping. Which by the way. You looked very good doing." Angel crossed his arms. Cordelia walked over and whispered in her ear. "Go. See ya later." Cordelia then walked out the door. Angel walked over to Buffy. "I've been worried about you. You don't answer your phone….and don't even think about doing what Cordelia said it ain't going to work." Buffy stepped closer to him. "Then what will?" Angel grabbed Buffy by the waist and brought her closer to him. "I can think of a few things." Buffy smiled. Angel brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately. Angel never knew he could feel this way. Buffy brought her arms around his neck. Buffy pulled away. "Wait. You can get fired for this." Angel touched her face, "I'm quitting tomorrow." Angel couldn't stop touching her, kissing her, just feeling her.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Buffy slept peacefully in Angels arms as the sun came through, her window. Angel stirred as he heard his phone vibrate, meaning to him that it was time to get up. Angel looked over at Buffy, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Angel quietly got up, hoping not to wake her. Angel slipped on his boxers and pants and put on his white long sleeve dress shirt. Angel then walked over and sat on the foot of the bed and started to put his shoes on. Angel did not even hear Buffy move when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to plant kisses all over him.**

"**You can't go to work today." Angel smiled and stood up, taking her with him. Buffy wrapped in a sheet put her legs around his waist. Angel walked into the living room with her around him. "I have to. I'll only be gone for a few hours. I got a call that someone spotted Riley." Buffy gave a pout face. "So. you're not quitting?" Angel gave a laugh. "No…." Buffy playfully punched him. "Still…Riley can wait.." Angel started to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. Angel grunted as he walked over with her and answered it. Buffy covered herself as best she could still wrapped around Angel. Gunn stood at the front door, not looking pleased.**

**Angel smiled as Buffy brushed her hair out of her face. "Business or pleasure?" Gunn asked as he stepped inside. "Both." Angel responded as he gently put Buffy down. Buffy pointed down the hall. "I'm gonna go--yeah bye." Buffy then tiptoed down the hallway. Angel watched with nothing but love as she went. **

"**We have a problem." Gunn stated. Getting Angels attention. Angel turned. "Okay. What's up?" "You know that new case we've been after the exchange of 3 million dollars worth of cocaine for the rare blue diamond?" Angel nodded. "Well. There's been a huge break…and I'm afraid you're not going to like it…. It seems the buyer and seller has been right here in L.A . I found out that the diamond is worth 7.98 million" Angel whistled. "That's a big price difference with the 3 million dollars in cocaine." Gunn shook his head. "Not when your daddy is Thomas Kane." Angel was stunned. What was Gunn saying. Gunn handed Angel some photos that clearly showed Buffy with another man making an exchange of some kind. "Looks like your girl has been doing daddy's work the whole time he's been gone." Angel shook his head. "NO. This is a mistake. She wouldn't do this" Gunn walked over. "Well. She has the diamond. And the cocaine hasn't been picked up yet…I'm thinking whoever Miss. Kane did the exchange with knows it's a hot spot right now. And he wants his diamond back." Angel nodded. It made sense with Riley stalking her and God knows who else. And her place being a disaster. This was Buffy though. His Buffy. The woman who he was in love with.**

**Buffy emerged from the hallway she had changed into a pair of jeans and a black tube top that fit her perfectly. Gunn turned to Angel. "Either you take care of it or I will." Angel nodded. Knowing that it would be best if he took care of it. Gunn gave one last look at Buffy and left the apartment. Buffy rolled his eyes. "Geez. What's his problem?" Angel shook his head. "He doesn't like being lied to, and neither do I." Angel turned to Buffy. Angel walked over to Buffy and smiled. 'Guess What? I don't have to go to work today." Buffy smiled. "Really? That's great." Angel nodded gave a short laugh. "Yeah. My partner which is Gunn. But you knew that. Just solved the case for me."**

**Buffy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good…what was the case?" Buffy asked. Angel cradled her chin. "Funny you should ask…." Angel then turned and sat on the bar stool, leaving Buffy stand there in wonder. "You see…the FBI knows everything. I mean people may think they can get away with things but they can't. because they keep throwing all these crimes and exchanges to us and I knock em out the park." Angel did a gesture like he was holding a bat and hitting a ball.**

**Angel then jumped from the bar stool and stood in front of Buffy. "Speaking of exchanges. That's what it was. Apparently someone really wanted some cocaine so badly that they exchanged a 7.98 million dollar rare blue diamond ring for 3 million dollars worth a cocaine." Buffy took a step back, and she felt her heart stop. Angel put his hands to his head. "I mean can you just imagine what this diamond looks like?" Buffy nodded as she moved away from Angel. "Yeah…so what?" Buffy crossed her arms. "Now what I need is a confession and I need that diamond…because whoever has it. Is a target because get this….the people who exchanged the diamond haven't picked up the cocaine." Angel saw the look on Buffy's face. "Yeah..We know where that is too. Because you don't mess with the FBI baby." Buffy's eyes closed. It all made sense to her now. That's why her place was ransacked. **

**Angel walked over to Buffy. His heart went out to her but at the same time he was furious that she would do something like this, and not even tell him. Buffy looked up at Angel with tears forming in her eyes. "Buffy. I need that diamond…." Buffy let out a cry and covered her mouth. Buffy then went over into the kitchen and picked up the rug, she then got on her knees and pooped open the floor board and reached down and grabbed it. Angel went over and took it from her. "Damn-it Buffy!" Angel yelled. He was hoping it was all a lie that she had nothing to do with it. Buffy got up and tried to touch him but he wouldn't let her. "Angel, please! Let me explain!" Buffy begged, all the while knowing it wasn't going to do any good if the look on Angel's face was unforgettable he looked hurt and pissed off. "I had to….Riley wanted the diamond it was the only way…If I didn't he was going to kill you in front of me then kill me I couldn't okay? I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do." Angel laughed. "Well. You have a great connection with the police. You should of came to me." Buffy shook her head. "No. I had specific instructions…" Angel shook his head. "**"**You know what? Save it!" he all but screamed at her "Everything that I ever thought about you is gone**." **Buffy pleaded with him. **"**I'm sorry! Please, Angel-" **

**Angel shook his head. "I have to go clean up your mess, and that's it. you could of died, or you know what gotten people killed. I can't even look at you…" Before she could stop him, say anything to try to make up for what she had done, Angel had walked out the door, slamming it with a loud smack behind him. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the closed door. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Two months passed. Buffy was distraught after what happened with Angel she tried and tried to make it better with him, but nothing. He told her, a relationship would never work out, because there was no trust, an just lies. He needed to be with someone who he could trust and who would love him back completely.**

**From inside Buffy's bedroom, the pounding of the rain against the glass of the window was violent. The wind sounded so loudly. Buffy sighed as she looked outside, dark clouds formed everywhere. She didn't know how or when she would get over this. She found out from Gunn that Angel was seeing someone, she was his new partner, she worked with him. Her name was Kate. Buffy couldn't understand, ho he could just forget what they had, what they could've had. Buffy let out a breath and turned to go lay on her bed.**

**Buffy sat straight up in her bed, breathing hard. Buffy felt sick to her stomach so she ran down the hall to the bathroom. This was going on for almost a week now. The noise from Buffy running to the bathroom, wakened Cordelia. The knock on the door made Buffy jump. "Buffy. You okay?" Buffy didn't say anything, she just sat on the bathroom floor. She spent the last thirty minutes or so throwing up. She had no idea what was wrong with her. Buffy slowly stood up and brushed her teeth. A couple minutes later Buffy walked into the room wiping her mouth with a towel. Cordelia gave Buffy a hug. "Maybe it's time we go see a doctor…it could be like a bad flu or something." Buffy pulled away. "I don't know, I just wish it would go away. I've already missed so many days of work." Buffy had to get a job, she worked as a waitress at a high class restaurant. Which wasn't so bad. She moved in with Cordelia when she got evicted from her apartment. Angel had everything stopped. He froze all of Thomas's bank accounts and had contact between Buffy and her father stopped. Buffy was pissed when she found out but eventually came around to understand why he had to do it.**

**Cordelia crossed her arms and was contemplating what Buffy could have as she sat down next to Buffy. "When was your last period?" Cordelia asked turning towards her. Buffy thought a moment. ""I can't remember that." Cordelia smiled. "Maybe your pregnant." Buffy shook her head. "No" Buffy stood up. 'I can't be." Cordelia nodded. "Would it be Angels?" Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Uh. Yeah. I haven't slept with anyone else." Cordelia stood up. "Okay. Lets go to the store and get some pregnancy tests and we'll find out." Buffy let out a breath. She didn't know how she would feel if she was, Angel wouldn't even talk to her. **

**Cordelia and Buffy rushed to the aisle where all the pregnancy tests were. Buffy looked at them and couldn't decide which one to get. "We'll get all of them." Buffy looked at Cordelia. "I can't afford that." Cordelia rolled her eyes. 'How bout we call Angel…he should pay for this." Buffy shook her head. "No." Cordelia grabbed the one that said 'Clear Blue' "Here. This will be just fine." Buffy nodded. "Okay. Lets get this over with." Buffy and Cordelia bought the test and then headed home.**

**Buffy and Cordelia waited outside the bathroom. Buffy paced back and forth. Cordelia stopped her. "Hey. I-I want you to know that, if it's positive, we're gonna…we're gonna get through it." Buffy smiled and nodded. "I know." Cordelia hugged Buffy, the timer went off, causing them to break away. Buffy went to go look. "Ugh. I can't. I can't look at it." Cordelia put her hand up. "It's okay. I'll do it." Cordelia went into the bathroom, then emerged holding the stick. "Umm it's negative."**

**Buffy took a step back. Not wanting to believe it. "What?" Cordelia walked over. "It's negative." Buffy nodded. "Oh. Oh. Well there you go. Wow! That is—that's great—that is really great-great news. You know?' cause the whole not being ready and kinda the financial problem I have, the father not being in the picture and all that. This is what's suppose to happen right?" Buffy wiped a tear from her cheek. Cordelia gave a short smile. "Well--great. Here." Cordelia handed Buffy a tissue.**

**Buffy took it dried her eyes the best she could. Inside Buffy deeply wanted this. She found herself disappointed and she couldn't understand why. All she could think of was Angel, and how upset that he wasn't in her life anymore. She would love to be a mother, and would just love it if Angel would be a part of it, and now all that was gone.**

"**God this is so stupid!" Buffy cried out. "How could I be upset over something I never had? It's really negative?" Cordelia smiled as she handed her the test stick. "No. Its positive." Buffy looked up not believing her. "What?" Buffy looked at the stick seeing the positive sign. "It's positive…I lied before and I'm sorry but now you know how you really feel about it all." Buffy cried and smiled. Cordelia hugged Buffy. "Now you gotta tell Angel." Buffy pulled away. "I think I'm going to wait on that." Cordelia nodded. "Well. That's understandable. When are you going to tell him?" Buffy thought a moment. "In about seven months." **


	19. Chapter 19

**Buffy stood in front of Angels door and exhaled. This was the last place she wanted to be. She tried to convince Cordelia, that Angel didn't need to know, that doing this would ruin his life and whatever he had with Kate. The doctor Buffy went to go see let her know that she was exactly 8 weeks along and everything seemed to be going okay. Buffy knew it would be wrong if she didn't tell him, she knew if he found it, he would be extremely angry with her. Buffy then shook it off and knocked on the door. It took a few moments for him to answer the door. When Angel opened the door he was surprised. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. It had been about a month and a half since he last saw her, and he couldn't understand why she was here.**

**When Buffy saw him, all she wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him everything. She found it hard to speak or even breathe. "Hi." Buffy managed to get out with a smile. Angel held the door opened with his hand. He just had on his black pants and an opened white button down shirt, with a tie around it. He was getting ready to go somewhere, Buffy gathered. **

"**Hey…What are you doing here?" Angel asked with no emotion in his voice. Buffy nodded. Hating that he was still acting this way towards her. "Umm, I think there's something that we really need to talk about." Buffy let out a breath, knowing the hard part was not over. "Look Buffy. It's hard for me too, but I moved and I'm sorry but you should do the same." Buffy gave a smile. "That's great…but. that's not why I'm here." Angel stood there waiting for here to continue. "Angel--I'm--" Buffy didn't get to finish when Kate appeared beside him, wearing nothing but a towel, her hair wet. "Hey. What's going on?" Kate asked, looking at Buffy. Angel saw the hurt in Buffy's eyes, as her eyes started to well. How was she going to tell him this? He would probably think her as an idiot. Buffy nodded. Not wanting to be there. "You know what? I completely forgot why I was here. So I'm going to go" Buffy then turned and walked toward the elevator. Angel looked at Kate…"I'll be right back." Kate nodded, and went back into the apartment.**

**Buffy stood in the elevator and tried her best not to cry, she started to shake and just wanted it all to stop. The door was about to close when Angel ran in. The doors to the elevator closed. Angel went over to the box and pushed the emergency button for the elevator to stop. Buffy held on to the side as it made a quick stop. Angel walked to Buffy and threw his hands up. **

"**Hey Angel. What's up?" Buffy asked with a fake smile. Angel gave a fake laugh. "You okay?" he asked. She smiled to herself. Still the same Angel. Buffy took a moment, and decided she couldn't keep this from him, she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. "I'm scared Angel." Buffy said in a whisper. Angel heard her quite clearly. "Of what?" Angel asked whispering back. "Of what's to come, and what I'm going to tell you. How you'll react." Angel nodded. "What did you do now?" Buffy looked up at him. "Excuse me?" Angel walked closer to her. "Why else would you be here? It has to be illegal." Buffy nodded. "Yeah..It's nothing." Buffy walked over to the box and pushed the button releasing it, to go down to the ground floor. "It has to be something.. I mean you're upset about it." Buffy turned to Angel. "Oh..You can tell I'm upset? Well. I can sleep so peacefully knowing that the FBI can't miss a thing." **

**The doors to the elevator opened and Buffy quickly stepped out, Angel followed. "You know you can tell me anything." Angel said, trying to keep up with her. Buffy stopped and so did Angel. Buffy walked over to the wall of the breezeway. Angel came over and stood very close to Buffy. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his. "I'm pregnant." Everything around them stopped. The two lovers just looked at each other in silence. Her holding her breath, him trying to understand what just happened. "What?" Angel managed to get out. "I'm-" Angel held his hand up. "I heard you. Why?--when--who--who is the father?" Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You are." Angel couldn't believe it. Yes, he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. Buffy took a deep breath. "I went to the doctors today. He said that I was about 8 weeks along, which is when you and I had--" Angel nodded. "Yeah." Angel smiled remembering that night with her.**

"**Well, there must be some sort of mistake!" Angel said to her. Buffy nodded. "You know what you're right….What a fool am I." Buffy then walked passed Angel, then turned around to him. "Look, I'm not asking you for anything. I just thought you should know that you are going to be a father….but whatever go play house with Kate." Buffy knew it was immature for her to say that, but a part of her didn't care. Buffy then gave one last look and left the building.**

**Cordelia sat on the couch and listened to Buffy tell her what happened. "I'm sorry honey." Buffy shrugged looking at the sonogram picture. "I just thought…it was going to go differently." Cordelia nodded. "Yeah…He'll come around. He's in shock." Buffy nodded. Buffy was hurt and distraught. **

**Within an hour Buffy was fast asleep on the couch. Cordelia placed a blanket over her. She wished she could move her to her bed, but didn't want to wake her. There was a knock on the door. Cordelia quickly and quietly got up and answered the door hoping not to wake Buffy. When Cordelia opened it she was shocked to see Angel standing there. "Hey." Angel got out. "Yes?" Cordelia asked. "I need to talk to Buffy." Angel responded. Cordelia nodded and grabbed her jacket. "She's on the couch. Move her to her to bed." Cordelia then walked passed Angel and left.**

**Angel closed the door behind her and turned to see Buffy fast asleep on the couch. Angel couldn't help but smile, he missed her terribly. He wanted to be with her. He saw how she breathed so calmly. He chest slowly going up and down. Angel gently picked her up and moved her onto her bed. Angel brought the covers over her and brushed her hair from her face, which Angel could tell, already glowed. Angel sat beside her and just watched her. Kate was good to him, he was her new partner and they shared some interests. Angel was only with her to help him forget about Buffy, which he knew was wrong. Buffy's breathing changed, waking up from her somber.**

**Buffy couldn't believe Angel was sitting next to her. "Hey." she managed to get out. "Hi." Angel said. Buffy sat up. "What are you doing here?" "Please, please I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier today." Buffy nodded. **"**'I'm sorry. I mean I-I think I went a little crazy. I mean I was thinking about myself when I really—" Angel looked into her eyes "I should have been thinking about you Buff…"**

**Buffy smiled. "It's okay. It took me a while to grasp it." Angel nodded. "And you can be involved as much as you like….I don't want to ruin what you have…I mean I'm sure she's--" "She's not you." Angel said interrupting her. Buffy looked into his eyes. "What?" "I've been a fool Buffy….I mean she doesn't compare to you…you've…it's always been you." Buffy smiled and leaned into his hand as it stroked her cheek. Buffy kissed his hand. "I love you Angel." Angel leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "I love you too." he whispered into her ear.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The house was dark and quiet when Buffy woke from her dream. Buffy sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. It all had been a dream, Angel never really came over and said those things. Buffy exhaled. She was lost, she had no idea what she was going to do. Angel had moved on. Buffy looked up at the clock, it read 11:PM Buffy stood up and stretched. Buffy moved down towards the hallway and into Cordelia's room, Buffy looked inside but saw she wasn't there. **

**Buffy closed Cordelia's door as she moved down towards the hallway. Buffy hated that the whole place was dark and quiet. She didn't feel alone though. She felt someone was watching her. She wanted to know where Cordelia was, it was starting to scare her; not knowing.**

**Buffy stood in front of the bathroom door, the very same place she stood earlier today, when she found out she was with child. Angel's child. Buffy closed her eyes at the thought of it. Why was she not with him? **

**It didn't make sense to her. Buffy opened the door and then turned on the lights to the bathroom. **

**Buffy let out a scream of what she saw. Cordelia laid in the tub, dead. Blood everywhere. She was cut from the neck and laid in her own pool of blood. Buffy couldn't contemplate what she was seeing. Why didn't she hear anything? Why Cordelia? Why not her? On the mirror written in Cordelia's blood read: **_**ONE DOWN. TWO TO GO.**_

**Buffy stepped out of the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, trying not to get sick at the sight of her best friend. Her only friend. Dead.**

**Buffy grabbed the phone as she shook of the fear that overwhelmed her. Tears starting to flow as she called the police. She didn't know who would want to do this. Riley had backed off and hasn't even tried to contact her for several months. She wanted Angel. She needed him.**

**Angel and Gunn stood in his office, going over the recent case together. Angel was playing with the tiny basketball and throwing it in the hoop that was hooked to his door. "So. She saw Kate in a towel, with you?" Gunn asked. Angel nodded. "Wow. You hurt her." Angel nodded. "She came by and we had some words, and she told me she was pregnant." Gunn laughed. "Pregnant? Really? Well…what you say?" Angel sat on his desk. "I told her I didn't believe her." Angel looked down. Ashamed of how he treated her. He was in love with her, not Kate. Gunn walked over. "I don't think she would lie about that." Angel got up from the desk. "Well. What hasn't she lied about? I don't feel anything for her anymore." Gunn shrugged. "So…You're saying she's up for grabs?" Angel turned at this. "What?" Gunn smiled. "She's available? That reminds me I've always wanted to ask you how she was. I mean a body like that. I bet can do some damage." **

**Angel grabbed Gunn by the neck and threw him to the wall pinning him against it.. "You talk about her like that again and I will personally make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." Gunn put his hands up in defeat**. **A man then came running in the voice. "O'Connor. Your girl called there was a homicide. It's Cordelia." Gun looked at Angel. "See. Your girl." Angel grunted as he grabbed his jacket and gun. "Damn-it."**

**Buffy sat on the couch in a blanket shaking and rocking back and forth. Angel, Gunn, and Kate walked in, as they were taking the body out. Buffy closed her eyes at the sight. Angel looked at Buffy and her his heart went out for her. The officer in front of Buffy saw Angel and stood up to walk to him. Angel mat him half way. "She's not saying anything…she's a bit shook up. We tried to give her some valium…but with her being pregnant we can't do that." Angel closed his eyes, and kicked himself in the ass. "You mean she was telling the truth? Imagine that." Gunn said. Angel turned to Gunn. "Go to the crime scene and find something." Gunn smiled and nodded, Kate gave a smile to Angel and followed.**

**Angel sat in on the coffee table in front of Buffy. He just looked at her. The fear in her eyes, scared him. "Hey…" Angel whispered. Buffy lifted her eyes into his own. Angel tried to reach for her hand, but she quickly moved it away. "I'm sorry about Cordelia…but I need to know what happened." Buffy held herself from crying and Angel saw it. "I don't know what happened…I went to sleep on the couch….and that was it…I..I..Didn't hear anything. I woke up and I found her like that…I don't how it happened…I don't know who would do this." Angel nodded. "Okay…" Gunn then came out of the bathroom. "Ummm. You might want to come see this." Angel looked at Buffy, who looked back at him. Angel stood up and pointed to Buffy to Gunn, meaning to Gunn to watch her. **

**Angel went into the bathroom and saw how blood was everywhere, and then he saw the note in blood on the mirror. Angel cursed under her breath, he went back into the living room. He knew what it meant. He knew this was meant to hurt her, a warning to Buffy. Someone wanted to kill Buffy. His Buffy. And his child. Angel walked over and sat in front of Buffy. "Who else knows about…?" Buffy closed her eyes. He couldn't even say it. "Cordelia…and Daddy…also known as you." Everyone in the room turned and looked at Angel. "Everyone out!" Angel yelled Everyone in the room nodded and one by one left the room. Kate looked at Angel who told her to leave also.**

**Buffy tried to stand up but felt faint. Angel grabbed a hold of her. "Hey.." Buffy pulled away. "You're the last person. I want to see right now." Angel nodded. "I'm sorry how I acted before." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I don't even care. I have no one. The last person, who I had. My only friend is dead…and you…you're not even here." Buffy cried into her hands. Angel tried to hold her but pulled away every time. "Just get out." Angel was taken aback. "Get out." Buffy yelled. Angel nodded, and walked out, Buffy slamming the door behind him. Buffy stood against the door and cried as she slid down and crumbled to the floor, drowning in her own tears.**


	21. Chapter 21

Buffy sat on the examining table with her legs in the stirrups. She was her doctors appointment. Two months passed by and she had ignored Angel. She told him she could do this alone, she didn't want him involved. That it would ruin his life, and she wasn't going to be responsible for that. He tried to convince that, he wanted to try this. To be with her…to be father. She wouldn't hear it. She didn't want him crowding her. Buffy hated it. She was mad at him for being around too much and not being around at all. Buffy knew that she loved him, everything changed when Angel came into her life. She was a better person ever since.

The nurse came in holding a clip board. "Okay. Buffy. Are you comfortable?" Buffy grunted. "If I was. Would it be a bad thing?" The nurse smiled. "The doctor will be in a minute to do your sonogram." Buffy nodded, and the nurse exited, and to Buffy's surprise Angel entered.

Buffy looked up and rolled her eyes. "Oh. Great. Am I going to be interrogated?" Angel gave a smirk. "Only. If you want to be." Buffy looked at him with a stern look. "Okay. Could you please come up by my head. I'm here because you had to me down there." Angel smiled as he walked over to Buffy's side.

"You can't do this alone. Okay? I want a life with you and this baby." Buffy closed her eyes. "Angel. Not this again please." Angel nodded. "I mean…you and I we can have so much together….a house on the beach…oh and we can get married." Buffy opened her eyes and looked over at him. "What married?" Angel sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah…Funny thing. My lawyer called, and because you didn't sign the papers we're still married. So buckle up honey…you and I…I'm going to be around for a long time…for the next 18 years actually." Buffy grunted. Angel stroked her belly. "I mean how can you even think you can do this by yourself…you don't even like to eat alone."

Buffy pushed his hand away. "Ugh. I can eat by myself." The doctor entered and Angel stood up. "Hello. I'm Dr. Hoffman. Am I interrupting?" Buffy shook her head. "No. Please…This is Angel….he's the father." Dr. Hoffman shook Angel's hand. "Yeah.. But not the husband, because evidently she can do this alone." Dr. Hoffman nodded. "Okay….let's get started." Angel smiled down at Buffy. "I don't why you can't admit…that you need me and that you love me." Buffy nodded. "I do need you Angel….I need you to shut-up."

"Okay, everything looks good. Here it is on the screen. Here is your uterus. And right here is your baby." Dr Hoffman pointed to the screen. Buffy and Angel looked at the screen and was mesmerized. "Wow. .." Buffy said. Angel stroked her back and Buffy let him.

"That's our baby." Buffy told Angel still looking at the screen. Angel looked down at Buffy, surprised at her comment. Angel kissed her on top of her head. "Yeah…that's our baby" The doctor smiled at them. "Are you interested in knowing the sex of the baby?" Angel looked at Buffy who looked back at him. Their eyes melted into each other. Angel saw nothing but the love he felt for her…he wanted to keep her safe…he wanted to give her everything she deserved.

Buffy gave Angel a tiny nod. Angel smiled and cupped her chin. Angel looked at the doctor. "Yes. We want to know." The doctor nodded. "Okay…Say hello to your baby girl." Buffy smiled as she held onto Angel's hand. This is where she wanted to be. With Angel.

Buffy stood at Angel's door. A week went by after the doctors appointment. They had taken things slow. They would bicker at each other every now and then. Buffy wanted everything to be over. Losing Cordelia was hard on her. She had to concentrate on keeping her baby safe. She hadn't had any more threats thrown at her. Angel assured her not to worry about it…That whatever came. He would take care of it. He would take care of her. That he would love her and their baby girl.

Buffy didn't even knock when the door opened. Angel smiled at the sight of her. She was beautiful. "Hey." Angel said grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her inside. "I was hoping it was you." Immediately his arms encircled her, and their lips met. His kiss left her heart pounding, out of breath. This was what she had been dreaming of, what she had been hoping for and Angel did not disappoint. Their lips met again, and she felt the ground sway under her. But Angel's strong arms held her tight and she felt safe. Angel pulled away and breathed her in. "I have a surprise for you.' Angel said. Buffy lit up. "Really?" Angel nodded. "Follow me."

Buffy followed Angel into the room across from his and it took her breath away. Angel had built her a nursery The wall we're painted a neutral soft baby pink with a white border. The crib was beautiful, it's bedding was a sweet vanilla color that draped over the crib. There was an antique rocking chair in the cornier looking out the window. The changing table and dresser matched beautifully with everything in the room. Buffy saw all the clothes he had bought, and hung them in the gorgeous walk-in closet. Buffy's eyes filled with tears. It was beautiful. It was exactly what she wanted.

Buffy turned to Angel. "I don't know what to say." Angel held his hand up. 'You don't have to sat anything…you deserve it" She shook her head, and closed her eyes "I..." she finally said. "I'm asking you to forgive me." She paused, her throat tight. This is something she was waiting to do but couldn't bring herself to do it. " I'm sorry I closed you out of my life. I chose what I needed. I wanted to hurt you. You know? The way I hurt you…and I know that's dumb and childish And I know I don't deserve--" She stopped. Angel couldn't help but let out a smile, she was cute and irresistible when she babbled. When she was nervous. as Angel's arms wrapped close around her. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his shoulder. "I need you," he whispered.

He shifted her in his arms and their lips met softly. "I never deserved your forgiveness," he said, whispering the to her ear as he brushed his lips on her earlobe. "But you gave it to me." He rested his forehead against hers, and she closed her eyes. "And you could never hurt me so badly that I would turn away from you." Angel brought her up to gaze. "I wsn't happy with your choice…but I accepted it. But now, it's all over..and now all I want is you..My choice is you."

"I love you," she whispered. Angel held her close, Buffy didn't want him to let go of her. She could stay in this moment forever. In between kisses he stole glances at her and looked deeply into her eyes. Buffy was caught off guard and smiled when she noticed him staring.

Angel pulled something out of his pocket. It was a light blue Tiffany and Co box. Buffy put her hand over her mouth. "Oh My God..Angel." Buffy cried. She couldn't believe it. The ring was so beautiful. It was a princess-cut center stone and pave-set diamonds along the criss-cross band. Angel placed the ring on her finger. "So. You want to still want to be Mrs. O'Connor?" Buffy smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I always have."

He lifted he chin and brushed her in a gentle kiss. His arms clasped around her, holding her to him,.. She realized when she tasted tears on his lips that he was crying with her. They held onto each other as if they would keep each other joined forever.

THE END

A/N: THANK-YOU TO ALL THAT READ MY STORY AND SUPPORTED IT. I APPRECIATED AND LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS. LOOK FOR MY NEXT STORY.


End file.
